Kura Bakuras Bro
by Ryou Bakura21
Summary: Kura will never be mean 2 bakura again after this.
1. Kura Bakuras Bro Chapter 1

Kura Bakura's Bro.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Well the story begins at Bakura's house.  
  
Phone: RIIIIIIIING  
  
Bakura: *Picks up phone*  
  
on the phone was Bakura's brother they were separated at birth.  
  
His name is Kura, Bakura rarely talks to him because they don't get along very well  
  
Kura has Dark Silver hair and he wears the same clothes as Bakura.  
  
Kura: Its you eh?  
  
Bakura: you called here of course its me!  
  
Kura: well anyway im coming over.  
  
Bakura: The least you can do is ask.  
  
Kura: I SAID IM COMING OVER!  
  
Bakura: *becomes yami*  
  
Kura: you still there  
  
Yami Bakura : Yes I am you Baka  
  
Kura no need for being evil  
  
Yami Bakura: ..  
  
Kura: hey wanna duel when I come over  
  
Bakura takes body back over* yes why not  
  
Kura: huh your voice sounds different  
  
Yami Bakura : inside the ring* Ha Ha Ha! He doesent know what hes getting into! 


	2. Kura Bakuras Bro Chapter 2

Kura Bakuras Bro.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kura: Gets out of car*  
  
Bakura: Konnichi wa Kura  
  
Kura: Don't start with the nice guy act!  
  
Bakura: ..  
  
Kura: Lets get to the duel  
  
Yami Bakura: This is where I take over! *takes over Bakuras body*  
  
Yami Bakura: lets get to the duel shrimp  
  
Kura: *grabs Yami Bakura by collar* Look watch it!  
  
Yami Bakura: *throws him off *  
  
Kura: lets duel  
  
Yami Bakura: puts deck on table  
  
Kura: does same*  
  
Yami Bakura: I play headless knight in attack mode! headless knight appears*  
  
Kura: huh it looks like the monster is no it cant be!  
  
Kura: I play Dark Blade! In Attack mode! And I attack your knight *Dark blade attacks*  
  
Kura: huh no way!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes way I play Opticlops in attack mode! opticlops appears  
  
Kura: this cant be! 


	3. Kura Bakuras Bro Chapter 3

Kura Bakuras Bro  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kura: it cant be!  
  
Y.Bakura: yes we are in the shadow realm  
  
Kura: Shadow Realm???  
  
Y.Bakura: Yes with every fiend type monster I play we become closer to the shadow realm!  
  
Kura:*Shiver*  
  
Y.Bakura: I play this card face down!  
  
Kura: My turn!  
  
Kura: I play Black Pendant 2 power up my dark blade!  
  
Dark Blade= 2300/2000  
  
Kura: Attack Opticlops!  
  
Y.Bakura *speaking in mind* 1 more fiend 2 go!  
  
Kura: I play Baby Dragon in defence mode!  
  
Y.Bakura I play graceful charity *draws 3 cards throws away 2* I special summon my necrofear by offering the three fiends in my graveyard 2 you dystroyed and 1 I just tossed  
  
*necrofear appears*  
  
Y.Bakura: I also activate destiny board!  
  
Y.Bakura: Every turn I get to summon a letter until I get final and once I do duel is over!  
  
Kura: No0o0o0o0o My move  
  
Kura: I offer the 2 monsters on my side of the field 2 summon Dark magician!  
  
Y.Bakura well arnet you the little Yugi..  
  
Kura: Your move!!  
  
Y.Bakura: You Fool! You shoulda attack me with your dark magician! Now my destiny board reads FI!!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! 


	4. Kura Bakuras Bro Chapter 4 FINAL

Kura Bakuras bro.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kura: oh ya I forgot 2 attack!  
  
Y.Bakura: Yes you did now your going 2 pay 4 it!  
  
Y.Bakura: I Play Opticlops in attack mode! 1800/1500 heh heh that's my second one!  
  
Y.Bakura: I play Rageki!  
  
Kura : no!  
  
Rageki obliterates all kuras monsters  
  
Y.Bakura: Now I attack your life points!  
  
Kura: I lost I... I...  
  
Y.Bakura: Yes you did you lost now its time to g..  
  
Bakura: *trys to take body back over* Your not sending him!  
  
Y.Bakura: Yes I will!  
  
Bakura: NO YOU WILL NOT!  
  
Y.Bakura: fine then *lets Bakura have body*  
  
Bakura: IM not going to send you to the shadow realm.  
  
Kura: No send me ive been so mean to you all these years...}  
  
Bakura: No Im going to be a good little brother yur gonna stay here with me  
  
Kura: Thanks im only six min. older.  
  
Bakura: that still makes you my older brother and I will have your back until the last six min in your life 


End file.
